Thermostats And Pillow Fights
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Natsu and Gray decided Lucy was the one thing they shouldn't fight about. Instead, they decided they would let her keep them both if she wanted. And she did. The competition now was to see who could pleasure her the most. .:OneShot:.


So, I wrote this for my "Heat Stroke" fill on LJ's Hurt-Comfort Bingo. Hope you guys can enjoy it! It's my first threesome, so criticism is welcome!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

_**Thermostats And Pillow Fights**_

Lucy wasn't sure if she was awake or sleeping, neither was she sure if she was dreaming or if those things were really happening. All she knew with certainty was that her body was burning as if on fire, she had already ditched all the covers – even though it was snowing outside – and was almost taking off her clothes.

"Stupid! What are you doing?" Gray shouted. "You'll kill her in no time! It's too damn hot in here! Set this thermostat right!"

"It's cold outside." Natsu protested. "Plus, you seem fine, and you are practically made of ice."

"You stupid flame-brain! I'm used to fighting with you and that ridiculously hot fire of yours. But Lucy is a normal person, not monsters like us!"

"It's cold, I'm not changing it."

Lucy faintly remembered hearing the sound of the smack a fist did when encountering a face.

"She'll die!"

"She is fine, look at her!"

"Of course she is not fine! She's sweating! Natsu, I mean it."

"Gr-Gray." she called feebly.

He was immediately next to her.

"I'm here." he said in a whisper.

"I… I can't breathe right. It-it's too hot."

Gray shot a deadly look to Natsu.

"You set that thing right now or I'll kill you, I mean it."

He got on the bed and pulled her close to him. Lucy immediately felt better. Gray was blissfully cold. What the hell was going on in that room?

"Hey, that's not fair!" Natsu complained, pouting.

"Of course it is, you are the stupid flame-brain who almost made her sick!"

"That can't be true, right, Lucy?"

Feeling slightly better because of Gray's body temperature, Lucy managed to focus on Natsu.

"It's damn hot in here, Natsu. My blood pressure went down. I could have fainted, vomited, or worse."

Natsu seemed alarmed. He ran to the thermostat and set the thing in a decent temperature. Lucy sighed in relief. She could finally breathe right and having Gray embracing her like that felt delicious. She took off her nightdress and accommodated herself against Gray. She could almost feel Natsu's pout and Gray's smirk, which only made her giggle.

"What time is it?"

"2 a.m." Gray answered.

"And you two are arguing about the thermostat since 11 p.m., when I went to sleep?"

Neither of them dared to answer her, because they knew the answer was just too embarrassing. However, that was how their relationship went: they were fire and ice, like water and oil, they lived to fight each other. And that was exactly how their whole dynamic as a trio had started. Lucy still remembered that day very clearly, a day that wasn't so unlike the one they were living now…

* * *

They had stopped in an inn after a mission, deciding to stay the night since Natsu insisted they could walk considering Magnolia was the next town. Lucy and Gray were unhappy, but didn't argue. Neither of them wanted to deal with motion-sick-Natsu after all.

As usual, the boys began a pillow fight, and Lucy just stayed out of their way, watching everything from the bed while they almost murdered each other with the feathery pillows. She never really understood how something as harmless as a pillow could turn into a deadly weapon in the hands of the Fairy Tail's greatest, but figured it was not wise to ask.

She fell asleep before they were done and would wake up in the following morning, feeling too hot on the front, but too cold in the back. Opening her eyes slowly, she realized with surprise that her head rested in Natsu's chest while Gray was cuddling her from behind. It was an unexpected arrangement, that was for sure, but not at all an unpleasant one.

"Guys!" she whispered, not really wanting to move away from that, but also feeling it was not right to let it go on. "Natsu! Gray!"

They lazily opened his eyes.

"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu yawned.

Lucy blushed.

"Well, you two kind of… I mean…"

He fully opened his eyes and realized the situation they were in. He smirked. Lucy wasn't sure she had ever seen such an expression in Natsu's face outside a serious fight.

"Hey, popsicle, do you think our situation right now is a bad one?"

Gray chuckled.

"Not at all, flame-brain, not at all."

Lucy's blush deepened.

Gray brought her even closer to him.

"Lucy, Natsu and I, we know for a while that we both love you. However, we decided it was the one thing we shouldn't fight about. It wouldn't be fair to you. However, you do have a choice, of course. You can choose one of us, neither of us or… the two of us."

"Wh-What?" she stuttered, still not sure if she was really awake or just having one of those impossible (though very sexy) dreams.

Natsu got closer to her.

"It is as he says, Lucy. We won't fight over you, it would be low of us, since the choice is yours after all. These are our feelings. I love you, the popsicle here also loves you. Do you love any of us? Are you sure you don't love any of us? Are you confused?"

It was really strange to hear such words coming from Natsu's mouth. He, the dense Dragon Slayer, talking to her about love, about… Fairies!, about having a threesome relationship!

"I… was always confused." she admitted hesitantly. "I can't choose. That's why I never said anything to neither of you about it. It wouldn't be fair. You do have Lisanna and Juvia, after all."

"Lisanna is just my friend." Natsu stated seriously. By now he was used to people thinking he had something going on with Lisanna, but truth was he never considered her anything but the dearest of friends.

"And also is Juvia to me. I like her, she is part of the family, after all, but I don't love her. Not like this."

"Won't this be… weird? I mean, the three of us…We would never be able to tell this to the guild. Imagine what would Erza do if she knew!"

"Well, Erza has been too occupied with Jellal lately." Natsu said.

"And we don't have to tell the guild. We go on lots of jobs by ourselves anyways, we can make it work."

"We can take you to dates alternately. And the rest would be just the same. We do hang out a lot, us three."

Lucy could feel her cheeks burning bright. And the worse of all was that she was actually considering it! She, who always dreamed of marrying and having children.

"You… have it all figured out."

Gray chuckled.

"We kind of talked about it, before."

"That isn't fair, you know. Going behind my back like this."

Natsu smiled at her.

"You just have to decide, Lucy. Really, neither of us would be mad at you for choosing the other. We agreed upon that. And even if we are not together like this, we are still part of the same guild, we are still family."

Lucy was speechless. Really, she never even dreamed of those words coming from Natsu, and that really convinced her it was real. It was really happening. They were offering her what she never even thought possible.

"I… I accept."

"Ha, didn't I tell you, popsicle? I knew she would accept it!"

"Shut up, flame brain, it's just hard for me to accept anyone could feel something for you, of all people."

They kept arguing and Lucy just laughed. As amazing as that sounded, that was what she liked most about them, how their friendship was something so solid it could survive any argument, any fight.

"Hey, don't I deserve at least a kiss after all this?" she playfully complained.

The boys immediately stopped arguing and turned their full attention to her.

Gray held Lucy as Natsu approached her. He lovingly caressed her face, but then kissed her fiercely. She could feel all the fire of his passion in that kiss, which demanded all of her. When they parted, Gray didn't even give her time to breathe, since he pulled her by the chin and also kissed her. His kiss had the same amount of passion as Natsu's, however, Gray's way of showing it was quite different. He was more controlled, more willing to give as well as take. Lucy loved them both.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw the two of them waiting expectantly.

"If you ask me which I liked most I swear it, I'll kill you."

They laughed in unison.

"So, I guess now we can compete to see who pleasures Lucy the most!"

* * *

Lucy smiled at the memory. They've been together for six months now and had already found their rhythm. It was funny how they knew exactly what to do to tease each other, how the boys had grown infinitely more intimate, anyway… They really were in a relationship. And it didn't felt weird anymore that there was three of them.

"So, Natsu, you'll be punished for not listening to Gray and almost giving me a heat stroke." Lucy decided, pressing her body closer to Gray's.

"What? No, it's not fair!" Natsu's mouth was already watering, seeing Lucy's almost naked body all modelled against Gray.

"Of course it is." She said, looking at him.

"And what would this punishment be?" Gray asked in a sensuous tone, letting his hand freely caress her exposed skin.

Lucy got on top of him, placing her hands on his shirtless chest and turned her face to meet Natsu's.

"I will have sex with Gray and you will only be able to watch."

"What?! No, no! Don't be mean, Lucy, you know I didn't have the intention to hurt you!"

"It doesn't matter, Natsu." She smirked deviously at him. "It's too hot in here and Gray is deliciously cold. If you join us thing will get unbearably hot, so, you will stay right there where you are and if you dare doing something to interfere… Well, there are always worse punishments than this one."

Gray licked his lips in anticipation. He loved when she was like this, demanding and controlling, much unlike Natsu, who enjoyed more when she gave up that control to him, letting herself be ravaged by him.

"Do you want me to lock him with my ice?" he asked.

Lucy turned his full attention to the man beneath her.

"No need. I'm sure Natsu is going to be a good boy."

Gray smirked as she approached and kissed him with passion. The fun was always better when they had some sort of game going on. Letting go of his mouth, she let her lips go down his body, toying with every bit of exposed skin. He could faintly hear Natsu's groans of disapproval in the back of his mind, but he was too involved in her to notice. Let that pyromaniac suffer a little, he did deserve it after all that unbearable heat.

When her mouth found his cock everything else was forgotten, only pleasure was discernible. Fairies, he just loved everything about her. She built more and more the pressure within him, adding her hands to the play, and then suddenly stopped everything.

Gray lazily opened his eyes to watch her get up and discard her underwear. She looked delicious like that, with nothing to cover her perfect body.

"Lucy…" Natsu whined, his voice filled with wanting.

She looked at him as she slowly slid herself into Gray. She could see the hardness through his pants, however, she still wanted to play some more before letting the Dragon Slayer join them.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He went on, unconsciously stroking his erection to get some relief. "I promise I won't ever do it again."

Lucy moaned as she went up and down, using the posts of the bed as leverage.

Natsu found the scene hypnotic. Her breasts bounced deliciously and her face contorted on the sweetest of pleasures. He wanted badly to be able to touch her too, to be the one responsible for that pleasure.

"Help me make Gray come and you can be next." She smiled to him.

Natsu didn't remember a time when he undressed more quickly than that. His hands went immediately to Gray's testicles, squeezing them a little.

"Fuck." Gray groaned in pleasure.

Natsu chuckled and lazily let his tongue ran over Gray's left nipple. Gray had some reserves about touching Natsu, which the Dragon Slayer always found extremely funny, and always tried to push the ice mage's limits a little bit further. Especially because Lucy always got even more turned on watching the two of them touching each other.

Gray didn't last long, not with all that stimulation. Lucy pulled out in the last second, being instantly grabbed by Natsu who kissed her hard.

"You're such a tease, Lucy…" he complained, his voice rough with lust.

She smiled to him.

"You know you deserved it."

"Can I have a bit of you now?"

She only nodded and he entered her in one swift move, making her moan. Lucy held on to him as he slammed against her in that rhythm that belonged to the two of them. Natsu locked his lips on hers again and only let go when both of them were in the verge of orgasm.

Lucy screamed in ecstasy and he buried his face on her neck, biting her.

"I hope you know you are extremely loud." Gray teased them.

Natsu just shrugged and Lucy showed him her tongue.

"Jealous, Gray?" Natsu teased.

"You should remember with whom she started the night."

"And you should remember who made her come."

"Guys, kiss goodnight." Lucy interrupted. That was her code for the times when they were crossing the line of rivalry.

She was getting tired again, since her sleep had been roughly interrupted, especially after such a numbing orgasm, and couldn't handle the two of them fighting now.

"Come on, kiss goodnight and let's sleep, please."

They both sighed, defeated and did as she told. Gray grabbed Natsu by the hair and forcefully pulled him to a kiss. It was always a battle for dominance for them, an extension of their verbal and physical fights. Lucy always enjoyed greatly when they kissed.

They parted and laid on the bed, pressing Lucy in the middle of them. She placed her head on Gray's chest and let Natsu warmly embrace her from behind. She never felt complete anymore without the two of them. Her nights alone in her home slowly turned into cases of insomnia, and she usually found herself escaping to Natsu's or Gray's.

"Goodnight, boys." She yawned, her eyes already shut and sleep taking over.

"Goodnight, Lucy." They hummed in unison.

Smiling to each other, they also let sleep overcome them, let the pleasure spread to all their muscles to the point of numbness. They both agreed it had been the best decision ever, to agree they could live together, the three of them. Happiness like that was just absolutely priceless.

"Goodnight, flame-brain."

"Goodnight, popsicle."

And, then, they were off to the realm of dreams.


End file.
